


The Clawfoot Tub

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Tyler brings home a antique Clawfoot tub.





	

Tyler and Jamie had been working on renovating a old house, a little bit at a time and it was finally to a liveable state.

They had just finished the bathroom which included a vintage claw foot tub.

It had been a week now and every time that Jamie went into the bathroom he felt uneasy. He wasn't sure why this was. But he had the oddest feeling that it was the tub that Tyler had found for an amazing price but since the day it had arrived at the house something about it had bothered Jamie.

When it had first arrived there had been ugly reddish brown stains on the porcelain, which were now gone since they'd had it resurfaced. Although they had left the cast iron legs the way they had been. They looked like paws of a monstrous beast jutting out at an odd angle.

It also seemed like since they had moved in they had been arguing a lot. The tiniest thing would set them off. But only at the house. Any where else, the rink, visiting Jordie, even in the car, they were fine. He was beginning to wonder what was going on but was afraid to bring up the subject with Tyler.

To make matters worse every time he went in the washroom, if he had his back to the bathtub, he was convinced he would see things out of the corner of his eye.

Once, when he was running water for a bath, he had thought that he had saw blood running out of the faucet. He had panicked and shut off the taps but of course the water inside the tub had been crystal clear.

On another occasion, he was brushing his teeth and when he had glanced in the mirror he had thought he saw a dark shadowy shape peering over the edge of the tub.

Jamie had spun, heart pounding in fear, but the tub was empty.

Unfortunately this was the only bathroom that was currently usable in their home, otherwise Jamie would have refused to go in there.

One night they had just gotten back from a road trip, it was late and of course as soon as they had walked into their house they had almost immediately started arguing. Instead of continuing Jamie had chosen to flee upstairs intending to have a relaxing bath. He had just finished undressing, when he had the strangest sensation that he was being watched. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he felt like someone was staring at him.

The feeling went away after a minute and Jamie stepped into the filled tub. He relaxed back sliding down into the water to his chin. Suddenly, it felt like hands were pressing him down into the water and holding him there. Jamie kicked and struggled, finally freeing himself from the invisible hands.

He scrambled from the tub, spluttering and gasping for air. As he did he thought that he could hear faint laughter echoing around the bathroom.

That was it.

He had to get out of this house.

He quickly dried off, pulling his clothes on and fled downstairs.

He had just grabbed his keys when Tyler appeared from the living room. "Where are you going?" Tyler asked, his arms folding over his chest.

"I can't stay here. I'm going to Jordie's." He hesitated. "Come with me?"

"Why?" Tyler said.

Jamie sighed. "I'm not doing this right now." He said. "Have a good night, Tyler."

In the morning he decided to pay a visit to the shop where the tub had come from. When he asked the owner about the tub, he was shocked by the horrifying tale she had to tell. Apparently the tub dated back to the Victorian era and had once belonged to a Mitchell Williams.

The name meant nothing to Jamie.

The owner could obviously see this and told Jamie that he was suspected of killing numerous people though there had never been any solid evidence against him. Jamie's jaw dropped, remembering the stains on the tub. The owner continued that, it was suspected that Mitchell would lure people to his house, drug them and they would wake up bound inside the tub, while it was slowly filled. He would be inside the room watching them as they struggled to escape as the water crept up on them. Once the water was high enough, he would push them under the water until they were too week to struggled any longer. He would then chop them up inside the tub, still alive, and eventually dispose of the body.

"If this is only suspected how do you know all of this?" Jamie asked.

Apparently, they had only ever found one victim, a young man, inside the tub, already dead because as the man had been struggling, water had of course splashed all over the floor, and Mitchell had slipped on it cracking his head against the tub and falling on his axe, killing himself.

"I have some old photos of the crime scene."The owner told Jamie. Before he could decline she was off. She was back faster than he would have thought, spreading the photos on the counter.

Jamie stared in shock at the photos. It couldn't be.

The last victim was the spitting image of Tyler.

Jamie couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. He thanked the owner and hurried out of the shop. He had to get rid of the damn tub.

He rushed inside of their house to find it deathly quiet.

"Tyler?" Jamie called out. He got no response.

Jamie's heart began to pound. He never should have left Tyler here last night. He could only hope that he had went out somewhere.

There was a sledgehammer resting by the door, after all they were still doing reno's, and Jamie grabbed it and headed up the stairs.

He reached the bathroom door, which was closed.

Jamie reached out and tried the doorknob.

It was locked.

Jamie didn't hesitate, swinging the sledgehammer at the doorknob, smashing it off. He shoved the door open, stumbling inside, only to find the room empty.

Oh thank God.

Jamie raised the sledgehammer over his shoulder. He was just about to swing down when something grabbed the hammer.

He glanced over his shoulder to find Tyler standing behind him, a blank expression on his face.

"Hi Jamie."Tyler's voice wasn't his own. "How about a nice relaxing bath."


End file.
